


Naruto Dreams

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Naruto dreams, Of weird things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually dreams start out splendid and you can't get enough of them, but somehow Naruto's dreams always take a turn for the worst. Why can't he just have normal dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my old crack fics again, I decided that I kind of miss it. Just this relaxing thing to write. So I wanted to try another one. This time with Naruto as the main lead. This is what little genin Naruto dreams about.

****

Monday Naruto dreamed of ramen.  
So much ramen it would be too much to eat, though Naruto tried.  
Tried to eat all the ramen.  
Taste the different flavours and let the spices tease his taste buds in the best ways.  
Sleeping Naruto was pestered with drool, his pillow wet from it.  
The ramen was to blame, and yet Naruto couldn't be happier.

Until all the ramen gathered together and became this big noodle monster out to get Naruto.  
Shrieking something about getting his revenge for all the noodle friends Naruto had already eaten.

Naruto did not dream of ramen for a while.

…

Tuesday Naruto dreamed of becoming Hokage.  
With a smile he sat on his throne, people doing whatever he wanted them to do.  
The imagination of a boy was quite vivid and he did not fully understand yet what Hokage actually meant.  
In his mind he ruled over all the lands.  
And his name alone would scare off any evil person that wanted to do something bad.  
He was a true hero.

Right up until someone suddenly said he was too young to be the Hokage.  
Soon everyone joined in, laughing at him, because he was just a short little fellow who could never defeat the evil guys.

The dream of Hokage disappeared for about a day.

…

Wednesday was a good day, filled with good dreams.  
It started with hot springs, and Naruto joining the women's bath, invited in by a beautiful girl.  
More girls joined along the way, all complimenting Naruto on how handsome he was.  
They all wanted a piece of him, hands moving out to grab parts of Naruto and claim him as theirs.  
It was good to be wanted by pretty women.

That dream ended when all those girls suddenly started to fight and Naruto got right in the middle of it.  
Who knew dreams could be so violent and actually leave you feeling hurt?

Hot springs were never the same again.

…

Thursday was an odd night.  
It had been tough for Naruto to fall asleep and then he suddenly awoke in the middle of the night.  
His eyes were wide and he was sweating badly.  
For a moment he needed to check if no one was around, because that would all make this very embarrassing.

Dreaming about Sasuke was not weird, right?  
It was very normal for someone to dream about his rival, no matter what the situation was.

Thankfully no one heard Naruto say Sasuke's name out loud in his sleep.

…

Friday Naruto went to bed late, because sleep is for the weak.  
Dreams get jumbled together then and hardly make any sense.  
Bananas dancing around in pyjamas were strange to begin with.  
But when the monkeys jump in, you know this is going to be an interesting ride.

It was the most gruesome dream Naruto ever had.  
There was banana everywhere.  
Dripping on the floor to show the last remains of the dancing bananas in pyjamas.

Naruto then avoided monkeys for a while.  
And bananas.  
And pyjamas.

…

Saturday was a night for knights and princesses.  
Heroes and damsels in distress.  
Kingdoms and… Princes that were a better knight than Naruto.  
And therefore he could not marry the pretty princess.  
Because the prince killed the dragon before Naruto did.  
And then Sasuke was off with Naruto's bride, smirking at him as Sasuke walked down the aisle.  
That hardly seemed fair.  
This was supposed to be Naruto's dream!

Sasuke got glared at the next day for good measure.  
No one steals Naruto's bride…  
At least not in his dreams.

…

Sunday was the worst dream of the week.  
Nothing could compare to this.  
Not the killed bananas.  
Not Sasuke stealing his wife.  
Not the scary women that got him hurt.  
Seriously nothing was as bad as this and Naruto wished he had dreamed any of the other dreams.

The damn cat would just not be caught, no matter what you did!  
And the weird owner kept beating Naruto with her purse whenever the cat slipped through his fingers.  
Why couldn't they take on normal missions?  
Why couldn't they do something good for the world?  
And why wouldn't this damn cat stay with its owner!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far! And if you have ideas for other things Naruto could dream of :)
> 
> Follow me on Facebook for regular updates on my writing life. I sometimes do giveaways and challenges as well there, so if you like my writing, make sure you check it out! Find the link on my profile!


End file.
